¿Volviste?
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: La Navidad siempre trae sorpresas. [Post-Manga 699] /"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"


_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_****Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction****_

_**Aclaración:** El recuerdo está con esta letra_

* * *

**¿Volviste?**

Era víspera de navidad y todos se encontraban paseando por las calles de Konoha, todavía no había oscurecido y los habitantes de la villa recorrían los negocios que aún permanecían abiertos comprando alguna cosa que les faltaba. Cierta pelirrosa se encontraba admirando las luces de un negocio, le encantaba la navidad e intentaba disfrutar esta, a pesar de que la pasaría sola.

-¡Sakura!- esa voz llamándola era nada más y nada menos que la de su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka.

-Hola cerda- rió la pelirrosa – ¿Qué andas haciendo?

-Ya sabes Frentona… comprando las últimas cosas con Sai- rió y Sakura miró a su acompañante apenada.

-Lo siento Sai, no te había notado- se disculpó.

-No hay cuidado- contestó con una de sus sonrisas, esta vez verdadera.

-Bueno…- alargó la rubia –la cosa es que te quería invitar a que cenes en mi casa, estaremos nosotros dos y mi mamá- sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Ino pero no quiero ir a arruinar una cena en familia

-No la arruinarás, no quiero que pases esta navidad sola- la miró triste.

-Mis papás volverán de su viaje en unos meses- la miró fingiendo una sonrisa, últimamente se sentía como Sai, mostrando sonrisas falsas todo el tiempo. –Será solo por una vez

-¿Sabes algo de Sasuke?- la pregunta de Sai la golpeó duro. Ino lo había golpeado con su codo en la panza por haber sacado a tema al azabache desaparecido.

-No…no sé nada- agachó la mirada y sonrió para sí misma –discúlpenme pero debo hacer algo- sin esperar respuesta se marchó rápidamente, ignorando los llamados de Ino.

Hace ya un año que Sasuke se había vuelto a ir, trataba de ser positiva después de todo el dijo "Cuando vuelva te buscaré"… cuando vuelva… la voz del chico sonaba en su cabeza como una canción. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho.

Era de saberse que cuando llegó a su casa se tiró a la cama a llorar, odiaba tener que pasar una navidad sola, aunque sonara caprichoso, para ella era su día favorito en el año y quería disfrutarlo con su familia, sus seres queridos. Antes también la pasaba con Naruto, pero este año él la pasaría en la mansión Hyuga, al lado de su amada Hinata, y a pesar de que la dulce Hyuga la había invitado a ella también, Sakura había decido rechazar la invitación. Prefería pasarla sola antes que arruinarle la noche a alguien más.

-Sasuke… ojalá estuvieras aquí- sollozó y entre lágrimas se durmió.

Eran las once de la noche cuando un fuego artificial despertó a Sakura.

-¡Me dormí!- gritó sobresaltada y corrió al baño a cambiarse y asearse, no era como que esperara a alguien, o fuera a ver a alguien pero si podía mantener un poco la rutina de navidad que tanto le gustaba, lo haría.

Luego de media hora Sakura ya estaba lista. Se terminó de arreglar su banda ninja en el cabello, ya que no le gustaría salir sin ella, y salió de su casa vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco y rosa que la hacía ver como un ángel.

-¡Sakura!- gritó alguien detrás de ella y al voltearse pudo ver a Temari y Shikamaru tomados de la mano y saludándola, ella claramente les devolvió el gesto – ¡Feliz noche buena!- le volvió a gritar Temari y la pelirrosa le sonrió para luego seguir caminando. Tenía un destino fijo, y no pensaba cambiar de opinión. Caminó unos minutos más y llegó, casi se le escapa una lágrima al recordar el significado que para ella tenía aquella banca.

Sasuke.

Sin decir nada más se sentó y miró el cielo, se podían apreciar algunos fuegos artificiales provenientes del centro de Konoha. Minutos después bajó la mirada y se levantó, creyó soportarlo pero no podía, sería mejor que volviera a su casa.

-Feliz noche buena Sasuke- susurró y cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso lejos de ese lugar sintió una respiración en su cuello que le produjo un _deja vu._

_-Sakura… Gracias._

Sus labios temblaron y cerró los ojos. Lo que faltaba, ya estaba aluciando.

-Igualmente Sakura- una voz grave habló detrás de ella. No, no podía ser. No quiso voltear, no quería ver vació detrás de ella, pero igualmente lo hizo. Volteó.

-Sa…suke- kun- su vista se nubló y agachó la mirada.

-No llores- susurró y la tomó por el mentón –Te dije que volvería- ella sonrió levemente y él la besó, suave y tiernamente. Una sensación única los invadió, aquel amor que había tenido tantas trabas y tropezones al fin se estaba fortaleciendo aún más con aquel beso.

Un enorme fuego artificial inundó el cielo, seguido por otros, lo que provocó que ellos se separaran y los miraran tomados de la mano.

-Feliz navidad Sakura

-Feliz navidad Sasuke-kun

* * *

**Este fic (que aunque no sea de lo mejor) se lo dedico a todos los fans SasuSaku, después de tanto está navidad tenemos SasuSaku CANON **


End file.
